Ash Ketchum's Redemption
by Ashura Satoshi
Summary: Ash Ketchum faces a crushing defeat to his rival in the annual Pokémon Tournament. Shortly after his defeat, he disappears for 5 years. What happens when he returns? What will his friends, rival, etc. say? Will they be shocked? Happy? Disappointed? Read this fanfiction and prepare yourself for the ride of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello, this is my first fanfic. So, please take it easy on me. I know this chapter is a bit short, but the fanfic will turn out to be much longer. Constructive criticism is ok, but please no flames. Let me know if you have any ideas on what I can include in the story. I may include shippings later into the story, so if you know who I can pair Ash up with, please tell me. Thank you and enjoy the fic! R&R!**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum's Redemption**

Chapter 1: Ash's Great Defeat

* * *

**Character**_** Ages (Present Time)**_

_**Ash - 15 **_

_**Gary - 15**_

_**Brock - 18**_

_**Misty - 17**_

_**May - 14**_

_**Max - 11**_

_**Dawn - 13**_

_**Paul - 16**_

* * *

_**(5 years ago)**_

_Right now was the most pressuring moment of Ash Ketchum's life. His battle against Paul in the annual Pokémon Tournament. As the match was occurring, the enormous crowd in the stadium gave loud cheers and applauses during the entire match, anticipating who the winner will be. Ash knew he could not lose this. Not after how far he's come in the tournament. _

_The arena, in which the battle was occurring, was quite large. It was a circular shape with no rooftop and had screens all around to protect the audience from any sort of attacks. In the center of all of this was the battlefield._

"MONFERNO, FLAME WHEEL!" Ash cried.

"End this pathetic Pokémon. Torterra—hyper beam now!" screamed Paul, his cold hearted rival.

"Monferno, GET OUT OF THERE!"

_Ash could do nothing but watch as the hyper beam traveled with extreme speed and power, hitting Ash's final Pokémon with great force._

"Monferno is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Paul Slaid from Veilstone City!" Said the referee.

Just as the announcer said this, Ash dropped to his knees, speechless.

"Pathetic." Paul said as he walked towards him.

"What do you want, Paul." Ash said.

"That was a sad fight Ketchum. I crushed all six of your Pokémon and you were barely able to knock out three of mine." "Your Pokémon are weak, your battle tactics are weak, and YOU are weak."

Just then, Ash's face heated up with anger and a burst of energy rushed through him. "ALRIGHT PAUL, I'LL SHOW YOU!" "I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN BECOME THE BEST POKEMON TRAINER THE WORLD HAS TO OFFER!" Ash shouted as he ran out of the stadium, leaving Paul standing there with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**(In the crowd with Ash's friends)**

"Oh my, shouldn't we go after him?" Dawn asked.

"No Dawn, he needs to have some time alone to clear his thoughts and get his mind straight on things. "It won't help much to interfere at this moment." Brock stated.

_The rest of Ash's friends (Misty, Gary, May, Max, and also Dawn) nodded their heads in agreement, unaware that they were not going to see Ash for a long time._

* * *

(**Present time**)

On the top of Mt. Silver stood a trainer. His name was Ash Ketchum. He wore a black cloak with short sleeves and long white gloves to cover the remaining part of his arms with a hood over his head. Ash was no longer the enthusiastic, scrawny, dense 10 year old boy we once knew. He was now a 15 year old, serious looking young man. He had his same messy raven hair with his brown, auburn eyes. He was around 5'11 in height and was quite handsome—handsome to the point where girls would drool when they see him. On his shoulder stood his loyal companion, Pikachu and on the other side of him was a Lucario. "Pika Pika Chu" said Pikachu. "I know Pikachu, this is that time of the year when the annual tournament begins." "Master, will you compete in this tournament?" Asked Lucario (_telepathically)_. "Yes, Lucario, I think it's time" said Ash. "Will you reveal your true identity, Master?" asked Lucario. "No, I will go in with a new name and new identity." Replied Ash. "But, your friends, are you going to show yourself to them?" asked Lucario. "I'm not sure if I'm fully ready to show myself to them after all these years." "I fear of what they might think or how they will take my presence, but I know I will have to show myself sooner or later. "I understand." said Lucario. "Yeah, but in the meantime, we should get our rest because we leave first thing tomorrow." "Yes Master."

* * *

(**Present time in Petalburg City**)

"Max, get ready to pack! We have to leave tomorrow for the Pokemon tournament! Shouted May.

"OK, OK sis, calm down! Max shouted back

"Max, are you ready for the pokemon tournament?" asked his mother, Caroline.

"Yes, mom" replied Max.

"Well, you got to go get your sleep, so you can have your energy for tomorrow; it will be a long day for you." Said Norman, his father.

"Ok, but I'm just so excited for tomorrow! We get to go meet up with our friends and then head to the tournament together! And then I will beat everyone there!" said Max.

"Yeah, Yeah Max, we understand." Said May.

"I'm gonna win this for Ash. I only wish he was here now. "We haven't seen him since last time when he lost to Paul." Said Max

"I know Max, I know." Said May.

_**And with that, they went to sleep, excited for what was to come tomorrow.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Well hello again! This is chapter 2 to my fanfic: Ash Ketchum's Redemption. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unknown Presence

* * *

"Max wait up!" shouted May

"Come on! "We're almost there sis" said Max

_Finally they have just arrived at the docks to the boat to the Pokemon Tournament._

"Max!" "May!" Over here! shouted Dawn

"Hi Dawn!" May shouted back. They then exchanged hugs

"It's good to see you guys again!" "How long has it been?" asked May

"It's been 5 years! This annual pokemon tournament only happens to occur every 5 years around this time." Replied Brock.

"Oh, so who is going to compete?" asked May

"I believe it's only going to be Max this year." Said Dawn.

"Gary, why aren't you competing?" asked May.

"Well, I gave up my dream of becoming a Pokemon master, so now I'm doing research with my gramps." Replied Gary.

"Yeah, Ash would've competed too if he was here though" said Dawn.

_Everyone was then filled with sorrow at their friend's absence _

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing him up guys" said Dawn, who also had a sad look on her face.

"It's alright Dawn, we all just miss him so much" replied Misty

"_All passengers on the boat to the Pokemon tournament!" "All passengers on the boat to the Pokemon Tournament!" said the captain over the loudspeaker._

"Well...Come on guys!" "Let's not be late for the boat! Brock said trying to change the subject.

"Ok, let's go" The group said in unison.

* * *

(**With Ash)**

"Charizard!" "I need your assistance!" shouted Ash as he threw the pokeball.

"CHAR!" shouted Charizard

"Charizard, I need you to fly me to the Pokemon Tournament!"

_Charizard nodded his head in approval and lowered its back to allow Ash to hop on. _

"Master, which pokemon will you be using for this tournament?" asked Lucario.

"Well, since I brought all of my pokemon, I'm only allowed to use 6. So probably you, Pikachu, Charizard, Venasaur, Blastoise, and Pidgeot. Replied Ash.

"Thank you for allowing me to battle for you, Master." Said Lucario.

"No problem, Lucario." Ash said with a smile

"Pikachu, Lucario, are you ready to go to the Pokemon Tournament?" asked Ash.

"Yes Master." Replied Lucario.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Well, we're off!" "Ascend Charizard!"

_And with that, they left Mt. Silver and went to the Pokemon Tournament._

* * *

(**With the others)**

"Well, here we are!" said Brock

"Finally" said Gary

"Come on Max, let's go sign you up." Said May.

"Yes! I can't wait!" said Max.

_The group followed May and Max to Nurse Joy._

"Oh NURSE JOY! Shouted Brock.

_Just as Brock was about to mention his true love for Nurse Joy. His Croagunk came out of its pokeball and dragged Brock away. The group then facepalmed at Brock's actions._

"Hello, I'm here to sign up for the Pokémon tournament" said Max.

"Alright, may I see your pokedex and Pokémon?" asked Nurse Joy.

_Max set his pokedex as well as pokeballs on the counter._

"Alright, Max Maple, you're good to go!" Nurse Joy said as she returned the items to Max.

"May we also get two room keys?" asked May.

"Of course." Nurse Joy said as she handed them the 2 keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay and good luck to you Max."

_The group thanked Nurse Joy and headed to their rooms. (1 room for the boys and 1 room for the girls)_

As they walked away, a figure with a black cloak came into the room.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I'm here to register for the Pokemon Tournament." The figure stated plainly.

_After handing his pokedex and pokeballs, Nurse Joy entered the pokedex into the system. As she did so, her eyes widened._

"Y-Y-You're A-Ash K-K-Ketchum! The boy who came close in the last annual Pokémon Tournament and disappeared!" said Nurse Joy with shock in her voice.

"How did you know who I was?" Asked Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"You were all over T.V! Everyone saw your match and how you lost to that Paul kid and was never heard from again!" stated Nurse Joy, still shock in her voice.

"Yes. I am Ash. But please, I want to be called Emile LionHeart from Mt. Silver in the competition." Said Ash.

"Y-Yes Sir. "Here's your room key." Replied Nurse Joy

_Ash took the key and made his way to his room. _

* * *

(**Back With the group)**

"I really miss Ash guys." Said Max.

"We know Max, we looked everywhere for him, but he left without a trace." Replied Brock.

"Brock's right. When I came back to Pallet, my granddad said all of his pokemon were gone." Said Gary.

"I have a strange feeling he's here." May stated.

"Strange, so do I." Misty said.

"Well, it's probably only a gut feeling." "The chances of Ash actually being here are really slim". Said Dawn.

_Just as they were talking, there was a knock at the door._

"I'll get it." Said Brock.

"Hello Brock." Delia, Ash's mom said.

"Hello Ms. Ketchum and Professor Oak." Replied Brock.

_The group joined in on the conversation_

"Why are you guys here?" We thought you both stayed in Pallet Town." Asked May.

"Well, we're here to enjoy the competition and cheer Max on!" said Delia.

"Cool! It's great you could make it! You guys get to see me beat all of the trainers in the stadium and win!" said Max.

"Haha, we'll see Max" replied Professor Oak.

_However, the real reason for their presence was to not only cheer Max on, but also for the possibility for seeing Ash again at the Tournament. But they too were having doubts about his appearance._

* * *

(**Back with Ash)**

"Master, I sense your friends' auras. And they seem close to us too" Said Lucario.

"I know Lucario; I can sense them, as well." Ash said.

"Pika Pika PikaChu?" (When are you going to reveal your identity to your friends?) Pikachu asked.

"I don't know Pikachu. When the right time comes. I don't know if I'm ready to face my friends again after all these years. I will promise you though that I will eventually reveal myself to them.

_Pikachu and Lucario had an understanding look and decided to drop the subject._

"We better get our rest. "The matches begin tomorrow." Said Ash.

"Pika. (Ok) said Pikachu

"Yes master."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Pokémon Tournament Begin!

* * *

(**With the group)**

"Max, your match begins in 10 minutes!" shouted May.

"GAH! Already?" Max asked with horror.

"Yeah we better hurry Max. I heard trainers who don't make it on time get disqualified from the Tournament." Stated Brock.

"Oh no! We better go now!" said Max.

_Without further disruptions, Max and the group headed to the stadium, unaware that someone they missed dearly would be there._

* * *

**(With Ash)**

"Let's see…The schedule says here that I have a match later today" Said Ash.

"And it seems Max has a match in 10 minutes." Said Ash.

"Pika Pi?" (Oh, can we go watch?) asked Pikachu

"Sure buddy. "It will be interesting to see how much Max has grown without me" Ash said with a smile.

"Let's go." Said Ash

* * *

**(With the group)**

"And it seems that Max will be forfeited from the match!" the announcer said.

"Sir Sir! I'm here" replied Max as he ran to his side of the field.

"Alright, this will be a 3 on 3 battle between Max Maple from Petalburg City and Joey Goldenrod from Hearthome City! No substitutions!" "BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

_Joey smirked as he threw a pokeball onto the field._

"GO Flareon!" Shouted Joey

"GO Slaking!" Shouted Max.

"Wow! Max sure does seem pumped up!" exclaimed Brock.

"He sure does!" said Misty.

_From 3 rows above them. Ash sat, watching the match._

"This sure will be interesting." Ash said with a grin.

"Flareon! Use Quick Attack!"

"Slaking, Use earthquake!"

"Flareon, jump! Avoid the attack!"

_It was too late; the earthquake hit Flareon dealing great damage._

"Flareon Stand up!" "Now Flareon, use Flamethrower!"

"Slaking, Hyper Beam!"

_The two attacks collided causing a big explosion. As the smoke cleared the winner for the round was visible._

"Flareon is unable to battle! "Slaking and Max Maple win this round!" the referee shouted.

_From the stadium came loud cheering and clapping for Max._

"You did good Flareon." Joey said as he returned Flareon.

_Joey withdrew another pokeball and threw it onto the field._

"GO Onix!" shouted Joey.

"BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

"Slaking use Ice Punch!"

"Onix, use Dig!"

"Slaking use Earthquake!"

"Onix jump out of the dig and use rock throw!"

_Slaking's earthquake had no use and had to endure the Rock Throw's Power._

"Slaking, quick"! "Use Shadow Claw!"

"Onix use wrap!"

_Onix wrapped Slaking in a tight grip, causing slaking to lose its breath quick._

"Alright, I forfeit this round." Max said.

"The winner of this round goes to Joey and Onix!" the referee said.

"You did good Slaking." "Go Sceptile!" said Max.

"Now, Sceptile! Use Razor Leaf!"

"Onix, use Dig!

"Sceptile, wait for it!" exclaimed Max.

"Now jump up and use Hyper Beam, Onix!"

"Sceptile use Solar Beam quick!"

_The two attacks then collided and as the smoke died down…_

"The winner of this round is Max Maple and Sceptile!" the referee said.

"My last pokemon." Joey said to himself.

"GO Swampert! Joey shouted.

"BEGIN!" the referee exclaimed.

"Sceptile use agility followed by a leaf blade!"

"Swampert, use Surf!"

"Sceptile, continue with agility and leaf blade the attack!"

"Sceptile surprisingly got through the surf and landed a leaf blade to Swampert.

"Alright, end this with Solar Beam Sceptile!"

"Swampert! Get out of there!

_Just as Swampert was about to make his escape, it was hit with a strong solarbeam. _

"Swampert is unable to battle! The winner goes to Max Maple from Petalburg City!" exclaimed the referee.

"Amazing! Max won!" said Professor Oak.

"My, my, he certainly has got stronger." Delia said.

_The rest nodded in agreement._

"Haha! I won!" said Max.

"Well, it's time for our match Pikachu." Ash said with a grin.

"Pika."

_Ash along with Pikachu made their way to Battle Arena 51, where Ash's match was at._

* * *

**(With Ash)**

"This is the place." Ash said.

_Ash made his way over to his side of the field._

"This match will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ryan Johnson from Twinleaf town and Emile LionHeart from Mt. Silver." "No substitutions! "Begin!" shouted the referee.

_Ash smiled as he withdrew a pokeball and tossed it into the air. _

"Charizard, lend me your aura." Said Ash as he threw the pokeball.

"Salamence, battle stance!" shouted Ryan as he too threw his pokeball.

* * *

**(With the others)**

"Hey guys, Max's next match doesn't start for a while, why don't we watch another match?" asked May.

"That's a good idea May, but which match are we going to watch?" "There are at least over a hundred occurring right now." Replied Brock.

"Hmm… how about the match between Emile LionHeart and Ryan Johnson?" asked Max taking a look at the schedule.

"OK, it says it's at Battle Arena 51." Said Misty.

"Let's go, it just started!" said Brock.

_The group made their way to Emile's match, but had no idea what his true identity was._

* * *

**(At the Battle Arena)**

"Salamence use your flamethrower!"

"Charizard, take it." Ash replied calmly.

_Ash's friends were now watching the battle and were shocked at the trainer's command._

"Whoa! What does that trainer think he's doing?!" Said Gary.

"Well Gary, it seems as if the trainer taught the Charizard to take hits" Prof. Oak replied plainly.

"That has to be one tough Charizard then." Brock stated.

"Now Charizard, unleash your flamethrower!"

_Charizard's flamethrower traveled at such fast velocity, putting a legendary Pokémon's power to shame... The flamethrower then made direct contact to Salamence giving it great pain._

"Come on Salamence!" "Shake it off!" Ryan said.

"Charizard, use Overheat." Ash said calmly.

"Salamence, use Draco Meteor!"

_Even the toughest of dragon moves was no match for Ash's Charizard. The Overheat collided with the Draco meteor. The Overheat destroying all the meteors and the remaining attack hitting Salamence._

"Salamence no!" shouted Ryan.

"Salamence is unable to battle! The winner of the round goes to Emile and his Charizard!" said the referee.

"Such power!" Max said with new found respect for the mysterious trainer.

"Hey May, is something wrong?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know, but something about this guy reminds me a lot of Ash. And that Charizard too." Said May.

"Salamence return!"

"Go, Gyrados!" Ryan shouted.

"Gyrados!" "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Charizard counter with Heat wave." Ash said.

_The Heat Wave hit the sprays of water and as a result created steam between the two attacks._

"Gyrados lets end this quick with a Hyper Beam!"

"Charizard, ascend into the air!"

_The Hyper beam missed causing Gyrados to be temporarily immobilized._

"This isn't good." Ryan said.

"Charizard, end this with a strong seismic toss!"

_Charizard took hold of Gyrados and spun in the air. Then, smashing Gyrados into the ground._

"Gyrados is unable to battle!" The winner of this round is Emile!" said the referee.

_The crowd started to cheer uncontrollably due to such power shown by Charizard._

"CHAR!" exclaimed Charizard, who was looking for more battling.

"I forfeit the match." Ryan said with a sigh, knowing there was no way of taking down Ash's Charizard and the rest of his team with only one Pokemon.

"Ryan Johnson of Twinleaf town has forfeited. The winner is Emile LionHeart!" exclaimed the judge.

"Well done Charizard." "Return." Said Ash.

_Ryan walked over to Ash and put his hand in front of him, gesturing for a handshake. Ash happily returned the handshake._

"Good match Emile, you and your Charizard are really powerful." Said Ryan.

"Good match Ryan." Ash said with a smile.

_With that, Ash turned and walked away until he was stopped._

"Hey, Emile!" shouted Brock.

"Um, hello." Said Ash.

"That was an awesome match!" Said Max.

"How did you get your Charizard so strong?" "What pokemon food do you feed him?" Max began to storm Ash with questions until his friends stopped him.

"Enough Max!" I'm sure he doesn't want to waste his valuable time with answering your stupid questions." May said.

"Haha, it's quite alright" Ash said, hiding his sorrow of the memories that suddenly hit him.

"But how did you make your Charizard so powerful? "It took that Salamence's flamethrower with no sweat." Asked Brock.

"Well not to brag, but all of my pokemon are as powerful as or even more powerful than Charizard." "I not only focused on my tactics and power, but also their defenses and dominating their weaknesses."

"Wow, I have to say that's impressive." Said Gary.

_As their miny discussion continued, Ash's Pikachu jumped on his shoulder._

"Is that your Pikachu?" asked May.

"Yep. "One of my strongest." Ash replied with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

_The group continued to stare at the Pikachu and then to Ash._

"Is something the matter?" Ash asked with a slight frown.

"No no, it's just that Pikachu of yours reminds us of a friend." Misty replied.

"Oh? What was his name?" Ash asked.

"Ash Ketchum." Max, first one to speak, said.

"Oh, well I've never heard of him." Ash said rather quickly.

"Oh well, what's past is past." "We just all miss him so much" said Brock.

"Well, I wish you good luck finding your friend." Ash said.

_Ash was about to leave when he was once again stopped._

"Say, Emile, would you like to join us for lunch?" said Brock.

_Ash didn't want to join them, but deep down, he knew it would be rude to turn down such an offer and avoid people who missed their friend._

Ash hesitated and then said. "All right."

**(A/N) Don't worry, I haven't forgot about Paul haha. He will come later into the story. I just haven't found a good place to put him yet. Well, that's pretty much it for Chapter 3. Don't forget to leave me your suggestions! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Suspicions, Battles, Vengeance

* * *

**(With Everyone)**

_The group (including Ash are now eating lunch)._

"So you say this friend of yours was Ash Ketchum?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, but he went missing a few years back when he lost the last annual Pokemon Competition." Replied Brock.

"Sounds tough on the kid." Replied Ash.

"You bet. He came so close too." Said Max.

_There was an awkward silence until it was finally broken._

"Hey Emile, why do you wear that hood over your head?" asked May.

"To hide me from my past." Ash replied.

"Oh. That seems kinda sad, doesn't it?" asked Dawn.

"I guess you could say that." Ash replied with a small grin.

"Well well, well, if it isn't the friends of the pathetic pokemon trainer." Said Paul.

_The group gave Paul a menacing glare._

"Ouch, why the cold shoulder?" Paul asked sarcastically.

"Jerk! You're the reason our friend disappeared!" shouted Max.

"Yeah, because of you we haven't even got to see him for the past 5 years and now he isn't even at the Pokemon Tournament!" Brock spat.

"Humph. Even if he was here, I still would've beaten up his pathetic pokemon in front of thousands of people." Paul spat back.

"Don't even dare talk about someone like that, who isn't here." Ash replied threateningly.

_As soon as Ash said that, Paul had one emotion that he hadn't ever felt. Fear. Fear of this mysterious trainer._

"And who are you?" Paul asked in an uncaring voice.

"My name…is Emile….Emile LionHeart." Ash replied dully.

"Well, if you think you're so tough, then why don't we settle this when we verse each other." Paul said.

"Well, in that case, I'll look forward to it." Ash said with a smile.

"Humph." Paul said before walking away.

"Once a jerk, always a jerk." Gary said.

"You could say that again." Dawn said.

_Ash couldn't help but smile even more at the fact of possibly having a rematch against Paul after all these years of seeking vengeance._

"Well I have to go; I have a match right now." Ash stated.

"We'll come with you." Brock said.

* * *

**(Back at the Stadium)**

"Alright, this will be a 3 on 3 pokemon battle between Emile LionHeart from Mt. Silver and Bob Smith from Viridian City! "No substitutions!" "Begin!" Shouted the referee

_Bob withdrew a pokeball from his belt._

"Metagross, I need your assistance!" shouted Bob.

"Pikachu, go show em' what your made of." Ash said.

_Pikachu smirked and jumped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the battlefield._

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Metagross! "Iron Defense!"

_The thunderbolt hit Metagross with great power. Pikachu's thunderbolt was strong enough to pierce the defense and cause damage to the pokemon._

"WOW, another strong pokemon of Emile's!" exclaimed Max.

_Part of the group was enjoying the match, while some had suspicions of Emile, the mysterious trainer they hadn't ever heard about._

"Metagross, take down!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

_The two Pokemon collided, with Pikachu in a better condition than Metagross._

"Pikachu agility now!"

"Metagross, Confusion!"

"Pikachu, follow up your agility with a volt tackle!" "Max power!"

_The confusion had no effect on Pikachu and instead, Metagross got hit with a volt tackle._

"Metagross is unable to battle!" "Pikachu is the winner!" said the referee.

"RETURN Metagross" "You did well." Bob said as he withdrew the pokemon.

"Go, Aggron!"shouted Bob.

"Now hurry and use Double Edge Aggron!"

"Pikachu Iron Tail!"

_Once again the Double Edge and Iron tail collided, but Aggron was no match for Pikachu even with the advantage._

"Pikachu, Agility!"

"Aggron aim and unleash a hyper beam!"

"Pikachu, use your agility to dodge the attack!" "Then use volt tackle!"

_The incredible power of the volt tackle took down Aggron with ease._

"Aggron is unable to battle!" "Pikachu wins again!" the referee shouted.

"Ugh. "Down to my last." Said Bob.

"Blaziken!" "Spotlight!" said Bob.

"Pikachu use your thunderbolt!"

"Blaziken, Fire Blast!"

"Now Pikachu, "Quick attack!"

"Blaziken, sky uppercut!"

"Pikachu, Dodge!"

"Now jump and use your thunderbolt!"

"Blaziken, no!"

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" "The winner is Emile LionHeart!"shouted the referee.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he engulfed Pikachu in his deadly hug.

* * *

**(Up in the crowd with everyone)**

"That guy seems a lot similar to Ash. "Same Pokemon, the Pikachu, and the sudden way he acted towards Paul." Misty stated.

"Well, Misty, it could just be some odd coincidence." Brock replied.

"I don't know Brock. I'm going to have to agree with Misty on this one. That mysterious trainer is really getting suspicious." Dawn said.

"Well, we can't really do much now." "Emile probably won't ever take off the hood." Brock said.

"He will eventually, he has to." Said May.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" "The preliminary rounds are now officially over!" Now moving to the semifinals!" the announcer said.

"Oh boy!" "I'm moving to the semifinals!" "I'm gonna be the best Pokemon trainer in the world!" Max exclaimed as May facepalmed.

"There will be 2 semifinal matches and then later, 1 final match!" "The winners of the 2 semifinal matches will then each verse and then the winner of the 2 get to face the champion, Cynthia!" said the announcer.

_The crowd gave loud screams and applause for such excitement awaiting them._

"The first semifinal match will be between Emile LionHeart from Mt. Silver and Jack Ashe from Pewter City." "The next will be between Max Maple from Petalburg City and Paul Slaid from Veilstone City." Said the announcer.

"Which will come out victorious and face Cynthia?" said the announcer.

_Max gulped from the fact that he had to face Paul. The guy that caused such grief towards his friend and the cause of his long disappearance. _

"Well, buddy…All I can say now is good luck." Ash thought to himself.

"Pika."

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the matches seemed rushed. To be honest, I was a bit lazy to go into more details. The semifinal matches will be longer, and I will try to be less lazy. As you can see, I added Paul back into the story! Yay! Haha, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Max vs. Paul

* * *

**(In the Stadium)**

"Trainers!" "Please step on your side of the field!" said the referee.

_Max, nervously walked over to his side, while Paul gave him an evil smirk._

"This will be a full 6 on 6 match between Max Maple from Petalburg City and Paul Slaid from Veilstone City!" "Substitutions allowed!" "Trainers please send out your pokemon." The referee announced.

"Slaking, I choose you!" shouted Max as he threw the pokeball.

"Weavile!" "Crush that pokemon!" screamed Paul as he threw his pokeball.

"Slaking, use your Hammer Arm attack!"

"Weavile, Fury Swipes!"

_Before Slaking could land his attack, Weavile countered with Fury Swipes, swiping furiously at Slaking._

"Slaking don't back down!" "Earthquake!"

"Weavile, jump!"

_The earthquake had no effect on Paul's Weavile as it leaped high into the air._

"Weavile!" "Double Team followed with Ice Punch!"

"Slaking!" "Endure!"

_The multiple Weaviles all landed their powerful attacks enough to cause Slaking to faint._

"Slaking is unable to battle!" "This round goes to Paul Slaid and his Weavile!" said the referee.

"Ugh, Sceptile, I'm counting on you." Said Max as he hurled the ball.

"Weavile Return." "Magmortar burn this lizard to ashes!" Paul shouted.

"Sceptile, bullet seed!"

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

_The two attacks collided, but Magmortar's flamethrower easily disintegrated the bullet seeds and hit Sceptile._

"Sc-Scep." Max's Sceptile said weakly.

"Sceptile, shake it off!" said Max.

"Magmortar, Will O' Wisp"

"Sceptile, dodge!"

_Too late, due to Sceptile's weakened state, he didn't have the speed to dodge. Max watched in horror as the Will O' Wisp started to burn Sceptile._

"Sceptile, Return!"

"Max has withdrew his pokemon, so Paul is the winner of this round!" said the referee.

* * *

**(At the crowd)**

"Oh no, this isn't looking good for Max." Delia said.

"Paul's pokemon are way too powerful!" said May.

"I'll say." Stated Brock.

"Guys, don't give up now, there's still a chance." Dawn said.

"We hope so Dawn." Said Gary.

* * *

**(Back in the battle)**

"Go Gardevoir!" said Max.

"Magmortar, use smoke screen!"

"Gardevoir, sense him though the smoke and use Psychic!"

_Gardevoir then unleashed her attack and levitated Magmortar into the air._

"Gardevoir, now use Hypnosis!"

_Lucky for Max, the attack hit and Magmortar fell asleep._

"Now finish with Dream Eater!"

_The Dream Eater interrupted Magmortar's dreams and drained the energy out of the pokemon, causing him to faint._

"Magmortar is unable to battle!" "Max Maple wins!" said the referee.

"Magmortar, Return!" As Paul withdrew his pokemon. "I'll deal with you later."

"Go Electivire!" said Paul.

"Gardevoir, Double Team!"

"Electivire use Discharge!"

_Discharge hit all of the clones of Gardevoir, and then eventually hit Max's Gardevoir._

"Oh no" said Max.

"Elective, Thunderbolt, NOW!"

"Gardevoir, psybeam!"

_Just as the smoke cleared, Gardevoir was lying on the ground, with swirls in its eyes._

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!" "Paul wins this round!" the referee once again shouted.

"Mightyena, I choose you." Said Max.

"Electivire, thunder!" shouted Paul.

"Mightyena, Dark Pulse!"

_Electivire's overwhelming power was too much. The volts of electricity burst through the dark pulse and landed a direct hit to Mightyena._

"Mightyena, quick!" "Use Roar!"

Paul smirked. "Electivire, use Hyper Beam!" "Destroy that Pokemon!"

_The Hyper Beam countered Mightyena's attack. After being hit by the Hyper Beam, Mightyena was sent flying into the wall of the stadium._

"Oh no!" "Mightyena, Return!" said Max.

"Mightyena is unable to battle, Paul wins again!"

_Cheering could be heard all across the stadium at the sight of the match, but Max's friends only snarled towards Paul._

"Snorlax, win this for me!" Max shouted as he threw the pokeball.

"Electivire return." "Well done, you took out two of that brat's pokemon." Paul said to the pokeball.

"Torterra, show him what a real pokemon's power is!" Paul shouted.

"Snorlax! "Rush in with a body slam!"

"Torterra, frenzy plant!"

_A bunch of vines erupted from the stadium ground and hit Snorlax in a devastating blow._

"Ugh…Snorlax, use ice beam!"

"Not so fast." "Torterra, counter with your solar beam!"

_Both Pokemon concentrated on their attacks and then unleashed their powerful beams. Both collided and a big screen of smoke was visible. As the smoke died down, the winner of the round was revealed._

"Snorlax is unable to battle!" The winner of this round is Paul Slaid!" "Max, please send out your last pokemon." The referee said.

"H-How?" Max asked with shock in his voice.

_Max took out his next pokeball and sighed._

"Flareon, I'm counting on you!" Max said.

_Paul withdrew his Torterra and then sent out his Ursaring._

"Flareon use agility!"

"Ursaring use Double Edge when that dog gets close."

_Ursaring used his Double Edge attack which again landed, dealing great amount of damage to the poor Flareon._

"Now, Ursaring, use Thrash!"

"Flareon Dodge!"

_Flareon's dodge was successful and then Max quickly ordered his Flareon to use flamethrower._

"Ursaring, Protect!"

_Flareon's flamethrower was cut off by Ursaring's Protect._

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!"

_Just as Flareon tired out and its flamethrower slowly vanished, Ursaring's arm glew white and then smashed Flareon to the ground. An instant K.O._

"Flareon is unable to battle!" "Paul Slaid is the winner and will now move onto the finals!" said the referee.

"Pathetic." "Return Ursaring." Paul said before leaving the battlefield.

"Oh well. I knew I wouldn't get past Paul if Ash couldn't back then." Max said with a sigh.

_Max and his friends looked at the scoreboards and saw Max's name say eliminated next to it._

"Max did well. He did his best and that's what counts." Ash said to himself.

"Come on Pikachu, we have a match now." Ash said

"PikaPi" (Ok, let's go) Pikachu said.

_And with that, Ash made his way over to his match._

* * *

**(****With Max when he goes back to group)**

"Hey guys." Max said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey Max, cheer up, you made it all the way to the semifinals!" "You should be proud!" said Professor Oak.

"That's right Max." Brock said with a smile as he ruffled Max's hair.

"How about we go see the other semifinal match?" Asked May.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" said Max.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" "Let's go!" exclaimed Misty.

* * *

**(At the battlefield)**

"This will be a full 6 on 6 battle between Emile LionHeart from Mt. Silver and Jack Ashe from Pewter City!" "Substitutions allowed!" the referee shouted.

Ash smiled as he withdrew the pokeball from his belt. "Everyone will be excited for this." Ash said.

"Go Emile!" Max shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah, go Emile!" shouted the others in unison.

Ash smiled at how much Max as well as the others respected and cheered for him.

"Pika Pika Pikachu?" (When are you going to reveal yourself?) Pikachu asked from his shoulder.

"They'll know Pikachu. I've found the right time." Ash answered with a grin.

**(A/N) That's it for Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed :3. Make sure to read the next chapter and like always…R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, supported, etc. my story. It truly means a lot to me and gives me the inspiration to write more. To show my gratitude, I'm giving you guys this chapter super early and making it longer than usual. Anyway, enjoy, and like always, R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 6: May the Aura be with You

* * *

"Scizor, Go!" shouted Jack as his pokeball was thrown onto the field.

"Zor!"

"The aura is with you Lucario." Said Ash as he too threw his pokeball.

"I'm ready Master."

"Alright, Scizor start this with a Night Slash attack!"

"Lucario dodge with Extreme Speed!"

"Scizor, retaliate with Quick Attack!"

"Lucario, Aura Sphere when he's within distance."

_Scizor dashed after Lucario, but then was met with an Aura Sphere to the abdomen._

"Sciz-or." Jack's Scizor said weakly.

"Lucario, now use Agility combined with Forcepalm."

"Yes Master."

_Lucario ran up to Scizor and struck it with its palm._

"Scizor is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner!" The referee shouted.

_The stadium erupted into cheers and applauses. So great, you could even feel the excitement running through the stadium as each moment passed._

* * *

**(In the crowd)**

"Emile's doing great out there!" said Brock.

"Man! Did you see the speed of that Lucario? Maybe he can teach me to be as good as him? Oh man, I've got to get his autograph!" Max exclaimed.

"Max, shut up!" May shouted.

_Everyone sweatdropped at the scene, but set their eyes back to the battle._

* * *

**(Back with Ash)**

"Scizor, you did great." Jack said with a smile.

"Good work Lucario." Said Ash.

"Thank you, master."

"It's not over yet! Go Sandslash!" Jack shouted.

"Lucario, can you continue?"

"Yes, Master, no harm was done to me."

"The battle between Sandslash and Lucario." "Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Lucario, attack with close combat."

"Sandslash, Sand Storm!"

_A brew of sand was now spreading across the field, blinding Lucario and the audience. Ash calmly closed his eyes and focused on the newly changed surroundings. After a second, Ash spotted Sandslash through the storm and shouted his next move to Lucario._

"Lucario! Aura Sphere, 6 o' clock!"

_Lucario, too, closed his eyes and threw an Aura Sphere to the direction Ash ordered. _

"Slash!" Sandslash muttered in pain.

_Jack then gasped in disbelief. _

* * *

**(In the crowd)**

"How is that possible!?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Well Dawn, if I'm mistaken, I would say that what Emile just did was the ability to control Aura." Professor Oak stated.

"What's aura?" Misty asked, confused.

"Aura is the spiritual energy within us all. There are some people who have the ability to control Aura, like Emile I suspect, and manipulate it to use it as a weapon, heal the injured, and do many other things. People who use it for the good of nature are known as Aura Guardians." Professor Oak answered.

"Hey, wasn't Ash able to use Aura?" "He helped that Lucario save the Tree of Beginning when we were at Cameran Palace." May stated.

"Yeah, I remember." Brock answered.

* * *

**(With Ash)**

_Just now, the sandstorm was cleared and Sandslash was lying on the ground, but wasn't fainted._

"Sandslash! Dig now!"

"Lucario, wait."

_There was a small silence that came onto the field, but then…_

"Alright, jump out and Fury Swipes, Sandslash!"

"Lucario, counter with Close Combat."

_The two Pokemon were engaged in a fistfight, getting several hits off each other, but Sandslash was currently having the disadvantage. _

"Sandslash, get out and dig!"

"Lucario stand back!"

_Sandslash again jumped out of the hole it dug deep into the ground._

"Lucario, Bone rush!"

_A clear, white bone appeared into Lucario's hand, who then hurled the bone at Sanslash. Sandslash was hit right in the face knocking it unconscious._

"Oh no, Sandslash!" cried Jack.

_Sandslash landed into the ground and had fainted._

"Sandslash is unable to continue, Lucario is the winner!" shouted the referee.

"Alright Lucario, that's enough battling for you, take a nice rest." Ash said as he withdrew Lucario.

"Yes Master." Lucario said as he gave a short bow to Ash before being sucked into the pokeball.

"Alright, Jack, Emile, please send out your next Pokemon." The referee said.

_They both nodded._

"Houndoom, Go!" Shouted Jack.

"Blastoise, my aura is with you." Ash said.

"Begin!" the referee shouted.

"Houndoom, charge in with a Thunderfang!"

"Blastoise keep your distance with Houndoom and use Water Gun."

"Houndoom dodge!"

_Houndoom successfully dodged the Water Gun and was getting closer to Blastoise._

"Good, now use another Thunderfang!"

"Blastoise, Protect!"

_Blastoise threw up a sphere around itself, preventing the Thunderfang from piercing. _

"Hydro Pump, and make it count!"

_Blastoise threw down the defenses and sprayed water around the field._

"Houndoom, Incinerate!"

_Houndoom took a lot of damage from the large sprays of water, but used Incinerate to convert the water into steam._

"Houndoom, Double Team!"

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump once again."

_Blastoise again withdrew into its thick shell and spun in circles, shooting water beams around the field making all of the Houndoom clones disappear, then striking the real one._

"Houndoom!"

"_Houndoom is unable to battle, Blastoise is the winner!" the referee shouted as Jack withdrew his Pokemon, then throwing another pokeball onto the field._

"Magneton, I'm counting on you!" Jack shouted releasing the Pokemon.

"Good work Blastoise," Ash said, as he returned Blastoise to his ball.

"Hey Pikachu, you want to battle?" Ash asked, looking at his longtime best friend.

"Pika!" (Of course!)

"Ok, go Pikachu!"

"This round is between Emile's Pikachu and Jack's Magneton!" "Begin!"

"Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu! Stand still and absorb the electricity!"

_Pikachu took the thunderbolt with no damage, and was charging up its power._

"Thanks for the charge up!" Ash said with a hidden smirk

"Erg!" "Magneton, Zap Cannon!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

_Pikachu's thunderbolt easily went through the cannon like attack and zapped the daylights out of Magneton._

"Magneton, go in for a Tri Attack!"

"Don't let him Pikachu!" "Use Iron Tail!"

_Iron tail and Tri attack collided, both attacks were pretty evenly matched, leaving both Pokemon still standing._

"Magneton, hit with a Flash Cannon!"

"Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball!"

_The two attacks both hit with great power, but the better man (pokemon) won._

"Magneton is unable to battle!" "Pikachu and Emile win again!" The referee exclaimed.

"Pikachu, good job buddy!" Ash said as he embraced Pikachu into a hug.

"Pika…Chaa!" (Thanks!)

"Um…I hate to interrupt the moment, but we have a battle to continue." Jack said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, right." Ash said sheepishly.

"Alright Pikachu, that's enough battling for you." "I want to give my other pokemon a chance, ok?"

"Pika-Pi." ("Ok, Ash." Pikachu said with a wink and thumbs up)

"Alright, Go Starmie!" shouted Jack.

"Venasaur, let the Aura guide you." Ash said.

"Saur!"

"Starmie, use your Swift attack!"

"Counter with your Razor Leaf Venasaur!"

_It was an even attack match up. The group of stars hit against the sharp leaves. Both Pokemon were left still unharmed._

"Starmie, Close the distance with Rapid Spin!"

"Venasaur, Vine Whip Starmie to the other direction.

_Venasaur whipped Starmie as it spun close to him, hitting him out of the way and to the other side, like Ash commanded._

"Leech Seed, Now!"

"Oh no, Starmie, get out of there!"

_Too late, Venasaur popped a seed from its bulb and the roots of the seed attached to Starmie, draining what little energy it had left._

"End this now Venasur with Solar Beam!"

"Starmie, throw up a protect and endure whatever you got left!"

_Starmie put up a weak Protect and raised its defense, while Venasaur was storing sunlight in its bulb. Eventually, the solar beam unleashed and pierced Starmie's weakened defenses wth heavy impact. As the light of the solar beam died down, Starmie's gem was now blinking, signifying that it had fainted._

"Starmie!"

"Starmie is unable to continue, Emile and his Venasaur win this round!" "Jack, please send out your last Pokemon." The referee exclaimed with pure excitement along with the audience.

"Well…good luck." Jack said to his final Pokemon's pokeball.

_Jack released the pokeball and out came a Venasaur._

"Saur!" Said Jack's Venasaur.

"Hmm…Another Venasaur." "This will be interesting." Ash thought to himself.

"You up for the challenge, Venasaur?" Ash asked with a grin.

"Vena,Vena-Saur! (Bring it on!)

"BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

"Ok, Venasaur, go in for a Tackle Attack!" ordered Jack.

"Venasaur, stop it with Sleep Powder." Ash said.

_Jack facepalmed, for he did not think of that. His Venasuar was now in a deep slumber._

"Sunny Day, and then Solar Beam, Max Power!" Ash shouted.

_His Venasaur started to take in the sunlight at a quick pace. Before the audience knew it, the attack was unleashed showing off the bright rays and power of the attack, which then smashed Jack's sleeping Venasaur hard into the wall of the stadium. Jack's Pokemon now had swirls in its eyes._

"VENASAUR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, EMILE LIONHEART WINS AND WILL NOW MOVE TO THE FINALS!"

_The audience let out screams of joy as they cheered Emile's name._

"Emile! Emile! Emile! Emile! Emile!"

"That was a good match Emile!" "You deserve the win." Jack said to him as he extended his hand out to him and gave him a smile.

"Thanks Jack!" "You did pretty well yourself." Ash replied as he returned the handshake and the smile.

_And with that, the two trainers grinned and both exited the stadium._

* * *

**(With Ash's friends)**

"Wo-w." Muttered a clearly speechless Max.

"Oh no…" May said, knowing what was coming to them.

_Just then, a hurricane of praise for his idol unleashed from the young boy._

"THAT WAS THE BEST MATCH EVER!" "He took out his entire team without losing a single one of his Pokemon!" "Come on!" "Let's go congratulate him!" Max exclaimed as he got up from his seat and ran out of the stadium.

"Max, wait!" Everyone said unison, as they all chased after him.

"Kids these days." May muttered under her breath.

* * *

**(With Ash)**

"That was a good match, huh Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pika!" (Yup!)

"Emile, Wait!"

_Ash turned around, confused, and then saw it was just Max along with his other friends._

"Hey, what's up?" Ash said with a hidden smile under his face.

"You were-AMAZING!" Max said as he praised the young trainer.

"Haha, well I don't think I'm all that great." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his hood clearly embarrassed."

"Sorry about my brother, he was just so excited about your win, that he just had to see you." May said.

"Oh, it's not a problem." Ash replied.

_An awkward silence just filled through the room._

"Soo…Emile, do you have any plans right now?" Dawn asked.

"Hmm…Well, no, not right now." "My final match doesn't start till' tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well how would you like it if you joined us for dinner?" Brock asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, we were thinking of going to the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center." "Fine by you?" Gary stepped in.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Ash replied.

"Ok, let's go." Brock said.

_And with that, Ash and the others walked to the cafeteria._

* * *

**(In the Cafeteria with Ash and his friends)**

"Hey…Emile can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"I was wondering how you got your Pokemon so strong." "You took out that guy's entire team with no sweat." Max said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Haha, well I don't think I'm that good, considering there are probably people out there just as good as me, or even better." "But to answer your question, I've spent the last few years training hard in Mt. Silver, where I'm from." "I don't necessarily focus on the power of my Pokemon, but also their endurance, stamina, and defense." Ash replied.

_Everyone nodded in understanding._

"Oh, and by the looks of it, you also have the ability to control Aura?" Misty asked.

"Why, yes, but how did you know?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, you knew exactly where that Sandslash was hidden in the sandstorm." Dawn answered for Misty.

"I see." Ash replied as he continued eating.

"Emile, would it be too much to ask if you could take off the hood, I mean, we don't even know what you look like." "You could even be the head of Team Rocket for all we know." Said May.

_Everyone nodded with her statement, as they too were curious of what Emile REALLY looked like._

Ash chuckled to himself and said "Well I assure you I'm not with Team Rocket at all." Ash said.

"So will you take off the hood?" May questioned again.

"Tomorrow I will. I promise." Ash replied.

"Oh no…its Paul guys." Gary said, alerting the group.

"Well, if it isn't you guys again." Paul said, walking towards them.

_He smirked at Ash's friends, but then turned to Ash and glared. _

"Emile." Paul said.

"Yes Pauly?" Ash replied in a sweet voice.

"Shut up! I was asking if you made it to the finals."

"As a matter of fact, I did." "Didn't you see the match?" Ash replied.

"I could care less about other people's battles." Paul growled.

And by the looks of it, we're going to verse each other." "You see, I crushed that puny boy over there with the large glasses in the semifinals earlier."

"Hey!" shouted Max.

"Don't say that Paul!" Misty snarled.

Paul, completely ignoring them, turned back to Ash and said. "Get ready to hand that trophy to me because that Pikachu of yours on your shoulder is going to be destroyed by my Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with electricity sparking in its cheeks.

"Well Paul, we'll just have to see about that, huh?" Ash said as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Hmph." Is all Paul said before leaving the group.

"Emile."

"Yes Max?"

"Win this for me, that jerk defeated Ash, our best friend and I and completely just spat at us here.

_The group looked to Max and then to Ash, and slowly nodded._

"You got it Max." Ash replied with his trademark smile. "Well, I probably should get going, can't be late for the finals tomorrow." Ash announced to the group.

"Alright, we'll be up bright and early to see your match." Brock replied.

"Good luck, Emile!" Max said.

_Ash smiled and nodded before heading to his room. Shortly after he left, his friends got up and left the cafeteria too._

"Pikachu, you ready for tomorrow?" Ash asked as he took off his hood and layed in his bed.

"Pikachu! (You bet! I can't wait for you to beat Paul!) Pikachu said as he curled up next to Ash.

"Thanks Pikachu."

"Pika..?" (But..Ash?)

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as he scratched Pikachu's head.

"PikaPi Pika..Chu?" (Nervous about showing yourself tomorrow?)

"A bit…I'm praying to Arceus that they will still like me.

"Pika, Pikachaa.." (Don't worry about it too much Ash; I'm sure they will be glad to see you again.)

"Thanks Pikachu, you always know how to cheer me up." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika." (Oh, it's nothing) Pikachu replied returning the smile.

"Well…Goodnight." "We'll need our strength for tomorrow." Ash said.

"PikaPi…." (Goodnight Ash.)

* * *

**(In the girls' room)**

"Man, I can't wait until Emile shows us who he really is!" "I wonder if he's cute!" Dawn squealed.

"Calm down Dawn!" "He already told us he would show us tomorrow." Replied May.

"Well May, you can't help but wonder…" Misty started saying.

"Misty!" May shouted.

"But don't you think about what he will look like, May?" "He's so mysterious behind that dark cloak!" said Dawn.

"Yeah, I bet you would want to know." Said Misty with a mischievous grin.

"Oh! Whatever!" Let's just go to sleep!" May said a little frustrated.

* * *

**(In the boys' room)**

"20 bucks bets Emile's Chuck Norris." Gary said.

"You sure? Because I'm definitely sure he's Batman." "I mean, look at the cape he's wearing!" Brock replied.

"Then where's his utility belt?" asked Gary.

"Where's his black belt?" Brock countered.

"You guys are such idiots!" shouted Max.

"Why?" They both asked.

"….Because he's obviously Justin Beiber!" Max countered.

"30 bucks." Max said.

"Oh you're so on." Said Gary.

_After their mini bet, they went to sleep. _

**(Was that funny? No? Oh...ok...I'll stop)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ash Ketchum's Redemption

* * *

**(A/N) This will be the last chapter to Ash Ketchum's Redemption, so thank you all for reading my story. R&R!**

* * *

**(With Ash)**

"Hey Pikachu, sleep good?" Ash asked, stretching his arms while getting out of bed.

"Pika!" (Yep!)

"Haha well, we should probably get going, our match is gonna to start soon!"

"PikaPi Chu!" (In that case, let's go!)

* * *

**(With Ash's friends)**

"Come on guys!" "Emile's match starts soon!" Exclaimed Max as he was running from the group.

"Max, wait up!" said the rest of his friends.

* * *

**(In the Battlefield)**

_Ash was now walking to his side of the field, and surprising enough, Paul was standing on his side giving Ash a smirk._

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" "This will be the final match of the annual Pokemon Tournament!" "Which side will come out victorious and face the Champion, Cynthia?" The announcer said to the crowd.

_The crowd gave loud cheers and applauses in response. _

"Well, Emile, looks like you made it." Said Paul.

"I'm all fired up and ready to go, Pauly." Said Ash with a grin under the hood.

"Alright, enough of the mystery act wise guy." "Take off the hood." Paul said rather coldy.

_Ash smiled and slowly, but carefully removed the dark hood off his head. _

_The audience gasped as well as his friends, and especially Paul, who was dumbstruck. A small silence filled the stadium. Most girls were drooling over his good looks, while most of the guys were envious of how good of a trainer he is._

"K-K-K-Ketchum?!" Paul stuttered.

"ITS ASH!" exclaimed Brock.

"Oh my, my baby is home!" exclaimed Delia.

"Ash…" Max said.

"Yeah Paul, it's me, the enthusiastic 10 year boy you once defeated in the last tournament."

"Humph, just because you made it this far again, doesn't stop me from beating you." Paul snarled.

"Wow!" "Well ladies and gentlemen is seems as if Ash Ketchum from the semifinals in the last tournament is back!" the announcer shouted.

_The crowd, again erupted more cheers as the referee stepped into the middle of the field._

"Alright, this will be a 6 on 6 match between Paul Slaid from Veilstone City and Ash Ketchum form Pallet Town!" the referee shouted over the excited crowd.

* * *

**(In the crowd, with Ash's friends)**

"Guys…Ash…he's back." May muttered.

"We know, May…" Brock replied.

Ash's friends, still recovering from the shock, looked over at the overly excited Max.

"Go Ash!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

**(With Ash)**

"Ursaring, unleash your power!" shouted Paul as he hurled a pokeball onto the field.

"Pidgeot, let the aura guide you!" Ash exclaimed as he too threw his pokeball.

"Begin!" shouted the referee.

"Ursaring, Thrash!"

"Pidgeot, Fly!"

_Ursaring was able to let out a pursuit of attacks, but missed as Pidgeot flew into the air._

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace!"

"Ursaring stop it with Hyper Beam!"

"Pidgeot, you know what to do!"

"Geot!"

_Pidgeot swerved away from the hyper beam and landed its Aerial Ace attack on Ursaring. _

"Ursaring, Get up now!"

"Pidgeot, don't stop!" "Façade!"

"Ursaring, Hammer Arm!"

_Pidgeot gracefully got out of Ursaring's reach and landed its attacks._

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins!" The referee shouted.

"Hmph, you won't be so lucky with this Ketchum." Paul growled as he threw a second pokeball onto field revealing an Electivire.

"We'll take the challenge." Ash replied with a grin.

"Your mistake." "Electivire, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pidgeot, dodge, and then use use Whirlwind!"

"Electivire, retaliate with Thunder Wave!"

"Vire!"

_Electivire sent out a wave of electricity across the field, paralyzing Pidgeot in the process._

"Pidgeot, please snap out of it!"

"Electivire, end this with Thunder!"

_Electivire's thunder attack struck the vulnerable Pidgeot, knocking it out in a super effective blow. The audience gasped, not used to seeing this trainer losing a single Pokemon in his previous matches._

"Good work, Pidgeot." "Take a nice rest, now." Ash said as he withdrew his Pokemon.

"Come on Ash, you can do it." Max thought to himself from his seat.

"Ash, please send out your next Pokemon." The referee said.

_Ash nodded and sent out his next Pokemon._

"Lucario, my aura is with you."

"Thank you for allowing me to battle for you, master."

"Begin!" said the referee.

"Lucario, run up to Electivire with Quick Attack."

"Electivire, Focus Blast!"

"Lucario, counter with Aura Sphere."

_Both attacks from both sides collided, both Pokemon still left unharmed._

"Electivire, Thunderbolt!"

"Lucario, dodge, and then Bone Rush."

_Electivire charged up a bolt of electricity and sent it to Lucario. Lucario, having the speed advantage easily dodged with a backflip, then hurling a glowing bone at Electivire._

_Bone rush, being a ground type move had been super effective on Paul's Pokemon._

"Electivire, shake it off and leap in with Thunderpunch.

"Lucario, throw an Aura Sphere, before the attack hits."

_Lucario closed its eyes and threw a blue sphere at the charging Electivire._

"Electivire is unable to continue, this round goes to Ash Ketchum and Lucario!" the referee shouted.

"Useless Pokemon." Paul said to Electivire's pokeball as he withdrew it.

"Magmortar, GO!" screamed Paul as he released it.

"Lucario, can you continue?" Ash kindly asked.

"Yes Master."

"The battle between Paul's Magmortar and Ash's Lucario." "Begin!"

"Alright, Lucario, start this off with Aura Sphere!"

"Magmortar, Flamethrower with max power!" screamed Paul.

_The fire attack hit with the aura attack. Eventually, Magmortar's attack overpowered the Aura Sphere. _

"Lucario, no!"

_Lucario lay on the ground, but shakily got up_

"Magmortar, end this with Fire Blast!"

"Lucario, you use your Dragon Pulse!"

_Both Pokemon fired their attacks, giving every last bit of energy they had, leaving a cloud of smoke on the field. Everybody began to anticipate the winner of the round, until the smoke died down._

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" "This round is a tie!"

_Paul and Ash both gasped. The crowd all cheered at the exciting entertainment of the match before them._

"Both sides please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Don't fail me Weavile." Said Paul.

"Blastoise, I'm counting on you." Said Ash.

"This round is between Paul Slaid's Weavile and Ash Ketchum's Blastoise.

"Weavile, Agility!" Paul commanded.

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin combined with Skull Bash!"

_Paul's Weavile dashed across the stadium with incredible speed at the withdrawn Blastoise. _

"Weavile, now use Aerial Ace!"

"Blastoise, raise your defense, but continue with the attack!"

_The two met head on, but Weavile was sent flying back._

"Weavile!" Paul shouted.

"Blastoise, end with Hydro Cannon!"

_Blastoise nodded and shot a powerful beam of water at Weavile. Just as the attack was about to make contact with Weavile, Paul shouted out his next order._

"Weavile, Dig!"

"Oh no." Ash thought.

_Unlucky for Ash, Hydro Cannon, although powerful, must require the Pokemon to become temporarily immobilized…now giving Paul the upper hand._

"Weavile, Dark Pulse, and make it count!"

_Blastoise stood motionless on the field and embraced itself for the attack._

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" "Paul and his Weavile win!"

* * *

**(With Ash's friends)**

"This is turning into a really close match." Brock stated, heavily concentrated on the battle.

"I hope Ash wins." "It would be hard on him to lose to Paul again." Said Max.

* * *

**(Back to the field)**

"Charizard, lend me your aura!" said Ash as his pokeball was thrown onto the field.

"This battle is between Charizard and Weavile, Begin!"

"Weavile, Shadow Ball!"

"Charizard, Fly!"

_Weavile's Shadow Ball had missed Charizard as it ascended high into the air_

"Charizard, Steel Wing!"

"Weavile, grab ahold of Charizard!"

_Charizard's wings glew a bright white as it swooped down to attack Weavile. When Charizard got close, Weavile clung onto Charizard's neck._

"Charizard!" "Seismic Toss!"

_Charizard flew high into the air and spun in circles. After many spins, Charizard started to fly back down and slammed Weavile into the ground._

"Weavile is unable to battle!" "Ash Ketchum and Charizard win!" The referee shouted as the dust from the impact disappeared.

"Ugh, Ketchum got better, but I will not lose!" Paul thought to himself.

"GO, Ninjask!" Paul shouted.

"Charizard, can you continue?"

"Char!"

"Alright, Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge Ninjask and use Double Team!"

"Charizard, Heat Wave to get rid of all the clones!"

"Ninjask!" Paul's Ninjask said in pain as it was hit.

"We got him!" Ash thought to himself.

"Ninjask, Harden!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower once again!"

_Surprisingly, Ninjask's raised defenses were able to block off most of the damage from Charizard, but had suffered minor damage._

"Now agility combined with Fury Cutter, Ninjask!"

"Charizard, block with Flare Blitz!"

_Ninjask sped to Charizard, but to only be met by a strong fire attack. _

"Ninj-jask." Ninjask muttered as swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Ninjask is unable to continue!" "Paul is now down to his last Pokemon!"

"Pathetic." Said Paul, withdrawing Ninjask.

"Torterra, end this like you did 5 years ago!" screamed Paul.

_Ash felt a tinge of pain, remembering the same Torterra that defeated him the past years._

"Begin!"

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

"Charizard, Fly and then disintegrate the leaves with Heat Wave!"

"Torterra, Solar Beam while it's up there!"

"Charizard, dodge and then Steel Wing!"

"Torterra, Frenzy Plant!" "Crush him!"

"Charizard dodge and then Seismic Toss!"

_Charizard easily dodged the attack and lifted up the immobilized Pokemon from the ground and performed the attack._

_When the dust cleared, Torterra was standing, shaking, due to enduring the powerful hit from Charizard._

"Torterra, HYPER BEAM!" "MAXIMUM POWER!" screamed Paul.

_Torterra opened its mouth and fired the huge beam towards Charizard._

"Charizard, ascend, quick!"

_Torterra's hyper had failed to hit._

"Charizard, Giga Impact, while he's immobilized!"

_And so there it was. Charizard flying with high speed at the trembling Torterra striking it with the heaviest blow it could deal. Torterra couldn't bear the attack and fainted._

"Torterra is unable to battle!" "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins and will face Cynthia!"

_The loudest cheers could be heard all around the arena. You could even feel it shaking with each exciting moment that passed._

"Pathetic Pokemon." Paul said before leaving the stadium.

_Ash grinned and he too left the stadium_

_In a single seat in the enormous stadium, Cynthia sat, admiring Ash's battling skills._

"Impressive, this will certainly be an interesting match between us."

* * *

**(With Ash's friends)**

"Ash won!" "Woohoo!" Exclaimed an excited Max.

"Wow, Ash certainly has become a much stronger trainer!" "Maybe even the best I've seen." Professor Oak prasied.

"Come on!" "We have to go see him!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Yeah!" Max replied.

_Everyone nodded and ran along with their other friends._

* * *

**(With Ash)**

"Pikachu!" "We won!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika Chu!" (I know! Awesome job Ash!)

"Hey "Emile," wait up!" Brock shouted to Ash sarcastically.

_Ash turned around and saw that it was Brock and all of his other friends._

"Hey guys." Ash replied a bit nervously.

_Each of his friends exchanged a long hug with him; all crying tears of joy for finally able to see him again._

"Ashton Ketchum!" "Where have you been all these years?" "Do you know how worried we were!" shouted Delia.

_Everyone sweatdropped at the scene, but deep down knew that they probably also would've had the same reaction._

"I've been up in Mt. Silver training." Ash stated.

"Oh Ash." "I'm sorry it's just so great to see you again, honey!" Delia exclaimed, once again embracing her son into another bone crushing hug.

"Good job with your match, Ash, you're going to be versing the champion now!" Professor Oak said.

"Haha, well thanks." Ash replied to the old professor.

"So when does the match start?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Pretty soon. I think in a half an hour or so." Ash answered.

"Well you should be getting ready, it doesn't sound like you have much time to chat with us, so we'll talk later." Said Brock.

_Ash nodded and headed towards his match. _

"Catch you guys later!" Ash called out running from them.

"Yeah…see yeah." Everyone said.

* * *

_(__**30 minutes later at the battlefield**__)_

"Are both trainers ready?" The referee asked both sides.

_Ash and Cynthia nodded._

"OK, this will be a full 6 on 6 match between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and the Sinnoh League Champion…Cynthia!" "Substitutions allowed!" "Begin!"

"Milotic, lead the battle!" Cynthia shouted.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted with a bright grin.

"Pika!"

"Just like old times, huh buddy?"

"Pika chu!" Pikachu said turning to look back at Ash and giving him a wink.

"Well, he's certainly acting more like Ash now." Said Misty.

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" _

"Yup, he's Ash all right." "Same old Ash." Brock replied.

**(A/N) I just opened up a poll, so if you would like a sequel to this, then please visit my profile page and vote! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep, you're reading this right. I've decided to extend this story just so that you can see the entire battle between Ash and Cynthia. And with my new style of writing, maybe you've noticed I've improved…but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Read and Review.**

* * *

Chapter 8: LionHeart's Match Against the Champion

…

And so the match between Ash and Cynthia had begun. The dark haired trainer ordered his yellow rat companion to send out a Thunderbolt attack on the champion's Milotic, but to no avail.

The water snake like Pokemon had dodged the hit followed with a command from Cynthia.

"Milotic, use Water Pulse!"

Sending out a circular shaped water attack, Ash finally called out. "Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

Surrounding itself in a bright yellow aura, Pikachu charged straight through the water hoop and nailed Milotic straight in the gut.

…"Impressive," Cynthia smirked. "Milotic! Attract!"

"Pikachu! You know what to do!"

Pikachu obediently obliged and shut its eyes cutting off the attack's complete effect.

"Now Thunder!"

The small Pokemon's crimson cheeks gradually began to spark with high volts of electricity, then later unleashing the powerful attack.

"Milotic! Throw up a Safeguard!"

Obeying the champion, Milotic had surrounded itself in a protective shield, before the electric could come into contact.

In response, Ash grit his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration, but that's when an idea popped into his head.

"Pikachu, Dig! And do it quick!"

And so the Pokemon did just that.

Scraping its paws at the dirt beneath, Pikachu hurriedly burrowed its whole body into the ground and disappeared just like that.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

…

* * *

Now revealing to the audience was Milotic spinning in rapid circles, emitting cool water sprouts in blind directions, while electricity soon shot from the ground, traveling through the currents of water, thus shocking the poor Milotic.

Gasping, Cynthia watched as her first Pokemon hit the ground with a loud thud.

..."Milotic is unable to battle! This round goes to Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu!"

Ash grinned as loud waves of cheers clouded over the stadium, each scream getting louder once the champion returned her Pokemon and threw another ball onto the field.

"This is the match between Pikachu and Spiritomb, begin!"

"Pikachu! Use Discharge!"

Smirking, Pikachu's body began to unleash a bright yellow light, which directed itself at its opponent.

"Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!"

Undergoing a similar process, Spiritomb unleashed a dark attack, which went head to head against the Discharge.

…

Once the two attacks collided, a large cloud of dust was present, failing to reveal what was occurring on the field.

…

* * *

The dust cloud had finally died down, revealing both Pokemon looking perfectly unharmed. And that's when things escalated.

"Spiritomb, Shadow Sneak!"

The ghost, spirit Pokemon had disappeared from beneath the ground. Just like that…through thin air.

"Pikachu, careful out there. Spiritomb could be anywhere!"

Pikachu nodded and looked in every way possible. Left and right, underneath and upwards, he couldn't find the slightest hint of where the Pokemon was.

"Spiritomb, Hypnosis!"

Immediately popping up from the surface, Spiritomb threw a long wave at Pikachu, causing the electric type to collapse to the floor.

"Pikachu! Get up!"…

"…Pikachu can no longer continue! So the winner of this round is Spiritomb and the Champion!"

Cynthia smirked and crossed her arms, almost arrogantly at Ash. "You weren't the only who trained I take it?"

The raven haired boy slightly frowned and hurled another red and white orb onto the field.

"…This round is between Spiritomb and Charizard! Begin!"

"Charizard, Fly!"

"Spiritomb, Ominous Wind!"

Cynthia's Pokemon let out a dusky colored wind that lingered over to the sky, where Charizard was skillfully shimming through the attacks.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

Opening its mouth to unleash the fiery beam, Cynthia shouted. "Shadow Sneak!"

In response, Spiritomb disappeared under the rough terrain, cutting itself off from everyone's line of vision.

"Charizard, cover the field with fire!"

The large, orange dragon did just that and let several beams of fire cover the whole field, causing it to glow bright yellow.

"Spiritomb! Use-…"

Just at that moment, Spiritomb reappeared on the field, entirely covered in flames as it lied on the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Spiritomb is unable to able! Charizard and Ash are the winners!"

Mentally cheering through his head, Ash waited for the champion to throw out her next Pokemon.

…

Her next Pokemon was Lucario…boy Ash would know just what Pokemon would want to fight this match.

"Lucario, Go!"

Returning back Charizard and throwing out, yet another sphere, it revealed a familiar blue jackal like Pokemon. His own Lucario.

"Interesting choice…but it won't save you this time!" Cynthia shouted.

Ash smirked once the referee gave the cue to start.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed!" He called out.

Cynthia patiently waited for Ash's Lucario to near, before calling out her own command. "Close Combat!"

…

Ash's Lucario charged it, quick on its heels at the other Pokemon, while Cynthia's Lucario quickly spun its fists in circles.

Dodging each and every one of the attacks, Ash yelled. "Bone Rush!"

Just then…Ash's Lucario grabbed ahold of a bright blue bone and swung it at its opponent.

* * *

Managing to knock in a couple of hits, Cynthia finally took action.

"Lucario, Counter!"

And now, Cynthia's Lucario made a huge comeback. Instead of Ash's Lucario getting all of the hits, it was now Cynthia's Pokemon's turn.

…

"Lucario, Dodge and use Aura Sphere!"

Still getting hit a few more times, Lucario had managed to dodge the last hit, before leaping back and hurling a blue sphere at its opponent…but just before managing to do so…

"Lucario! Dragon Pulse!"

The Champion's Pokemon countered the Aura like attack and unleashed its own powerful move, causing a collision of both attacks.

…"Both Pokemon are unable to battle! This round is a tie!"

Amazing. The collision had ended in a tie between both opponents. But lucky for Ash, he was had one more Pokemon than Cynthia, giving him a slight advantage.

So now, both trainers threw out their next respective Pokemon. Cynthia sent out Roserade and Ash sent out Charizard.

Both trainers flexing their necks as they called out their commands.

* * *

**Part 1 of the whole match. I'm sorry I didn't include the whole thing in one chapter, but I got pretty lazy to finish it, so I just ended it at a halfway mark.**

**But next chapter should be up by tomorrow, so make sure to check that out when it arrives! **

**~Ashura Satoshi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: LionHeart's Match Against the Champion Part 2

* * *

...

"Roserade Magical Leaf!" Cynthia shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Charizard fly!" Ash ordered.

Flying high into the skies, Charizard easily avoided the sharp edged leaves. "Now use Flamethrower!"

Letting out another burst of flames, Roserade jumped back, dodging the hit.

"Roserade, use Shadow Ball!"

"Charizard, you know what to do!"

Taking his cue, the fire dragon moved out of the way and swooped down to pick Roserade up.

"Now Seismic Toss!"

"Roserade, use Giga Drain!"

Tightly grabbing ahold of Charizard, Roserade began absorbing Charizard's energy, thus converting the energy to heal itself.

And just then, Charizard came into contact with the ground, creating another huge dust cloud.

…

* * *

Once the cloud had disappeared, both Pokemon had fainted, resulting in yet, another tie.

"Roserade and Charizard are unable to battle! This round is a tie!"

Smirking Cynthia spoke, while returning her fainted Pokemon. "You got some talent already coming this far in the match with me."

Ash had on a smirk himself. "It's a pleasure to hear that. But what till you see this!"

Throwing another pokeball onto the field, it reveals a large grass type Pokemon.

Copying the boy's actions, Cynthia also threw a new ball onto the field, showing a Gastrodon.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"...Gastrodon use Mud Bomb!"

"Venasaur, counter with Solar Beam!"

Just when Gastrodon had let out it's attack, Venasaur unleashed a huge ray of light straight at Gastrodon.

...

"Gastrodon! Get up!"

Slowly arising from the floor, Gastrodon looked wearily at the Venasaur from across the field.

"Venasaur, use Leech Seed!"

"Protect, Gastrodon! Then Water Pulse!"

"Venasaur, stand your ground!"

In response, the huge grass Pokemon just firmly planted itself on the ground waiting for the attack to near.

"Hyper Beam!"

Unleashing another beam from its mouth, it had nailed Gastrodon dead on, while Venasaur was lightly affected by the Water Pulse.

..."Gastrodon is unable to battle! Venasaur and Ash Ketchum win this round! Cynthia is now down to her last Pokemon!"

Smirking, Cynthia pulled out her last pokeball, but just before doing so..."You ready for this, Ash? This is my strongest Pokemon."

He nodded eagerly. "Show me what you got!"

Just shaking her head to herself, Cynthia threw up the ball and revealed what looked like a purple land shark with bladed fins.

Throwing down the flag, the trainers called out their commands.

"Venasaur, go in for a Vine Whip!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush."

And just like that, Garchomp took off, avoiding the attack and smashing into Venasaur.

"Venasaur, Solar Beam!"

"Garchomp, charge in!"

Releasing the Solar Beam attack, Garchomp jumped high into the air, avoiding it, before Cynthia called out. "Fire Fang!"

Diving back down, Garchomp planted its now blazing teeth in Venasaur.

"Leech Seed, Venasaur!"

Wincing from the pain, Venasaur plopped a seed from its bulb and planted it onto the tall land shark.

Both Pokemon were now in deep pain. Garchomp was slowly getting the life sucked out of it, while Venasaur was still bearing with that Fire Fang.

"Garchomp, Dragon Rage!"

...

* * *

"Venasaur is unable to continue, Cynthia and Garchomp are the winners of this round!"

"Yeah! Go Cynthia!" Brock cried from the audience.

Whacking the dark haired breeder in the back of the head, May scolded. "We're here to cheer Ash! Not just your wannabe wives!"

Brock sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped. "Right..."

"Ash, please send out your next Pokemon," The referee suddenly said.

Nodding, Ash complied with the man's request. "Go, Blastoise!"

"Begin!"

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!"

"Wow, things sure did escalate," Ash thought, before calling out. "Blastoise, dodge with Rapid Spin!"

Suddenly getting shot at one by one by meteors, Blastoise had withdrawn into shell and spun across the field, dodging every single hit.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Not getting out of its shell, Blastoise spun waves of water at Garchomp as it stood firmly, in need of recharging.

"...Garchomp! Use Dig!"

Burrowing its entire body in the ground, Garchomp had disappeared just like that.

Shutting his eyes, Ash had scanned through the whole field. Finally getting a faint picture of Garchomp with his aura, he called out.

"Skull Bash! 12:00!"

Obediently complying with his trainer's request, Blastoise had done just that and nailed Garchomp the second it revealed itself from the ground.

"Garchomp stand up!"

"Blastoise, Water Gun!"

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw!" shouted Cynthia.

"Blastoise, counter with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded to his Pokemon.

Garchomp's talons glowed with a bright white as it charged at Blastoise. Just at that moment, Blastoise withdrew into its shell and spun rays of water at Cynthia's Pokemon. Garchomp screamed in pain as it was hit by many beams of water.

...Finally reaching a loud thud...the referee shouted.

...

"Garchomp is unable to battle!" ...Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town wins and will be awarded the title of Champion!"

"I-I won?" The boy muttered. "I beat Cynthia...so that means," He smirked. "I'm a CHAMPION!" He screamed.

Cynthia grinned and withdrew her fainted and final Pokemon. "That was a good battle Ash. You really have gotten stronger during the years," She said, offering a handshake.

Ash happily returned the gesture. "Thank you Cynthia! I was doubting that I'd actually beat you there."

"...And this is for you, young man."

Turning his head, Ash had seen the announcer handing him over a tall and shiny trophy.

"Thanks," He smirked.

"YEAH, GO ASH!" All of his friends cried out.

Smiling to himself, Ash waved out to the crowd as they emitted more and more cheers, taking in every moment of his well earned and well fought victory.

"So Ash...you ready to face the troubles of becoming a celebrity?"

He gulped. "W-what?"

"Oh Cynthia, will you marry ME?!" Brock shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ash face palmed, while Cynthia sweatdropped.

"Just tell me. I don't think I can take any more of this."

Cynthia nodded. "I was just about to do the same," And led him out of the stadium.

* * *

**OK. I'm officially done with this story XD I hope you enjoyed the extended 2 chapters/ending, and I guess I'll be seeing you in my other updated stories!**

**Oh and please Read and Review/and or favorite and follow! I hate sounding needy, but it really helps me out! **

**Anyway...Peeeeeace! *peace sign, then walks off awkwardly***

**~Ashura Satoshi**


End file.
